


All I Want For Christmas Is You... and Doctor Who

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is a Doctor Who fan.  And no Doctor Who fan misses the Christmas special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You... and Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirmioneforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/gifts).



> Originally written as a pinch hit for [](http://sirmioneforever.livejournal.com/profile)[**sirmioneforever**](http://sirmioneforever.livejournal.com/) at [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/), where the prompt was All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. AND [ 13\. Stupid Smile](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/150647.html) on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/)**15pairings**

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas Is You... and Doctor Who  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13, for language only  
 **Word Count:** 1286  
 **Summary:** Alicia is a Doctor Who fan. And no Doctor Who fan misses the Christmas special.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written as a pinch hit for [](http://sirmioneforever.livejournal.com/profile)[**sirmioneforever**](http://sirmioneforever.livejournal.com/) at [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) , where the prompt was All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. AND [ 13\. Stupid Smile](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/150647.html) on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/)

The door to the flat flew open with such force that it slammed against the wall behind it, rattling the pictures that hung on the wall. They would have come crashing to the ground were it not for Katie's excellent skill at Sticking Charms.

"You had better not be here!" Katie shouted before she got all the way across the threshold to the flat she shared with Alicia Spinnet.

"Who are you shouting at?" Alicia asked around a mouthful of Christmas goose from her spot on the sofa. Her dark head never glanced away from the telly.

"You!" Katie stormed into the room, face red, dark curls bouncing, as she removed her cloak. "You are a dead woman!"

Alicia pinched herself on the arm. "Nope, still living."

"Enjoy your last moments, you cheeky bint!"

"Oy! What bug crawled up your bum?" Alicia stifled a giggle.

"Why are you laughing? You find your own death funny, do you?"

"Well... no. It's just that you'd look more threatening if you remembered to take off your silly reindeer antlers."

"Bugger!" Katie had forgot that she had dressed for the Christmas occasion. She yanked off her antlers, threw them violently to the ground and gave them a hard stomp.

"Calm down there, Blitzen, and be quiet. The Doctor is about to start."

Katie's mouth fell open. "You bolted from my parents' house because you didn't want to miss your telly show?"

"It's not just a telly show. It's The Doctor! Besides, it's not my fault your parents don't have a telly." Alicia took another bite of her goose. "And I didn't 'bolt'. Bolting would be rude. I, erm, rushed. Rushing is not rude. Rushing is just in a hurry for important things."

"I can't believe it! I cannot believe it! The first girl I take home to meet my parents, and she can't stand to miss her precious program on the telly, so she runs in--"

"Rushes," Alicia interrupted.

"RUNS--before I even get there, makes a plate of Christmas dinner and BOLTS back out. I thought Mum had gone daft when she told me." Katie smacked a hand to her forehead. "You really did. You skived off Christmas dinner to watch some stupid show on the telly."

Alicia pointed her fork menacingly at her girlfriend. "NEVER call The Doctor stupid. Not ever."

"This was an important day! I've never been committed enough to any other woman to bring them to meet my parents."

"And I share that same commitment... to The Doctor."

Katie thought her head might explode with frustration. "You bitch!"

"You Doctor hater." Alicia was not backing down. "It is not my fault your parents don't own a telly. You did not tell me that they were old school about their wizarding beliefs. I thought everyone owned a telly these days. So really, when you think about it, this is all on you. You should have told me your parents were not normal." Alicia took a bite of potatoes. "You should apologise to your mum and dad."

Katie screamed and started toward the television with malice in her heart. It must have shown on her face because Alicia was off the sofa in a flash and threw her body between Katie and her precious telly. "Don't you dare!"

"You and that Doctor of yours are going to die tonight." Katie lunged, throwing herself through the air at Alicia.

Alicia used her Quidditch skills and trained reflexes, albeit rusty, to counter the attack. She kept her centre low, and when Katie lunged, Alicia took her down before she could reach the television, straddling her once she was on the ground and pinning her arms to the floor. "Stay away from my Doctor!"

"I'm going to kill you and your Doctor too." And then, Katie started to cry.

"Oy! No crying. Crying is not allowed. Crying is a dirty trick to get what you want! I can't bloody stand it when you cry. You know that." Alicia let go of Katie's arms. "Stop it."

But Katie was too far gone to stop. "Today was an important day--" she said through hiccoughs and gulps.

"I know! The Doctor regenerates today. It's the Christmas special. _Very_ important."

Katie's crying stopped immediately and her glaring commenced with a renewed force.

"Oh... you weren't referring to The Doctor's regeneration then?"

"Hardly! My mum and my dad were looking forward to getting to know the woman I've chosen to spend my life with. The woman who so rudely _rushed_ into their home, filled a plate, and ran off to watch her precious Doctor."

"Don't say it like that!" Alicia demanded. "I sound like a real bitch when you say it like that."

"Don't you though?"

"Yes, so you're probably not telling it right, since I'm **not** a bitch." Alicia looked contrite despite her words. Then the worry creeped into her eyes. "Your mum-- she's upset with me?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I thought no, until you came in here with all your guilt-ridden words." Alicia got up to pace. "Merlin, Katie, why do you have to be such a negative Nellie?"

"Oh no, you don't! You are not going to make me feel guilty. This is all on you!"

"Not really," Alicia denied. "I mean, I'd still be on your mum's good side if The Doctor had better timing. Really, this is all his fault. He's the one who just had to regenerate on Christmas Day."

"The Doctor is not real!"

Alicia narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Katie. "You take that back!"

"I won't."

"Oh, is that right? Well, how about I accompany you back to your mum and dad's?"

This time it was Katie's eyes that narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Alicia asked, employing her most innocent tone.

"You never give up so easily. And you certainly never admit you're wrong. Nothing is ever your fault. It's mine. It's The Doctor's. It's never yours. So, what's the catch?"

"No catch. Now that you've just conceded this is your fault and my precious Doctor's, I guess the least I can do is go for Christmas dinner." Alicia sighed and looked longingly at the telly.

"First of all, I did not-- that was sarcasm. You clearly recognize my use of sarcasm by now. I use it so often when you're in the room. You are impossible." Katie sighed too; her sigh was one of surrender. "Maybe I could Floo Mum and tell her we'll be back for dinner in a hour."

Alicia clapped her hands with glee. "One hour and one regeneration later and I'll be an absolute angel at your parents' house, yeah?"

"It's not possible for you to be an angel on your best day, but who am I to take you away from your precious Doctor?"

"You are the best reindeer I know. You should wear these more often," Alicia said, retrieving the crumpled antlers from the floor.

"Would The Doctor approve of my antlers?" Katie asked in jest.

Alicia contemplated this. "Don't be ridiculous. He's more a fez type of guy. But The Doctor doesn't love you. I do. And I like antlers."

"Sucking up much?" Katie countered, but her voice had lost its hard edge.

"Absolutely. Is it working?"

"Yes."

Katie leaned in to kiss Alicia, but at that moment the theme song started, and Alicia's eyes were glued to the screen. "Stupid Doctor," Katie said.

"Don't blame The Doctor for being anti-reindeer. He just hasn't seen how cute you look in the antlers." Alicia grinned. "He would probably still disapprove of that bitchy attitude though," she said under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"What?" Alicia donned her innocent look.


End file.
